1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a squirrel teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like and more particularly to a squirrel teasing hanger for a bird feeder which is activated by the weight of the squirrel thereon or which may be activated by a remote control. More particularly, the teaser hanger assembly emits sounds, illuminates lights or mildly shocks the squirrel when the device is activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of bird feeders have been designed for preventing unwanted animals such as squirrels from eating the bird food in the feeder. Little prior art exists on rodent repelling hangers where various types of plants, feeders and bird shelters may be hung therefrom. One type of bird feeder has weight-sensitive tiltable perches thereon so when a squirrel or large bird lands on the perch, the perch moves and dislodges the animal. This type of bird feeder is shown in Loken U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,765; Wessner U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,461; and Dehls U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,362.
Another type of device uses a shocking system to send an electric impulse into the unwanted animal when that animal attempts to eat from the feeder. This type of device is shown in Fry U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,732 and Collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,951.
Still another type of repelling device uses weight-sensitive devices to discourage the unwanted animal from feeding from the feeder. This device shuts off the food supply when a heavy animal or bird lands upon the perch. This type of device is taught in Drakos U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,238.
Yet another type of repelling device to which the present invention pertains senses the excessive weight of a squirrel or unwanted bird and removes the unwanted animal at a predetermined point in time. This type of device is taught in Hibbard U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,503; Korb U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,056; and Banyas U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,627.
Applicant has also filed a patent application on a squirrel repelling hanger for a bird feeder or the like which has been assigned Ser. No. 09/957,402 under the filing date of Sep. 20, 2001.
Although the squirrel repelling devices of the prior art are noteworthy, there are many instances when a person does not wish to repel squirrels from the bird feeder but wish to tease or play with the same without necessarily repelling the squirrel from the apparatus.
A squirrel teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like is disclosed comprising a housing having upper and lower ends with a lower support extending downwardly from the lower end of the housing which is movable between upper and lower positions with respect to the housing. The lower support is adapted to have a bird feeder or the like suspended therefrom. An upper support extends upwardly from the upper end of the housing for attachment to a supporting member such as a tree branch or the like. A sound-producing device is mounted in the housing and is powered by a battery-powered circuit in the housing. The lower support has a first electrical contact thereon which is movable with the lower support between its upper and. lower positions. A second electrical contact is provided in the housing which is engaged by the first electrical contact when the lower support is in its lower position and which is spaced from the first electrical contact when the lower support is in its upper position. The first and second electrical contacts are electrically connected to the battery powered circuit whereby the sound producing device will be activated when the first electrical contact is moved into electrical contact with the second electrical contact when the lower support has been moved to its lower position such as will be caused by the weight of a squirrel on the bird feeder. The sound-producing device will emit a sound such as that of a cat, dog, eagle, hawk, etc. Additionally, a light-emitting device is provided on the housing which will be illuminated to startle the squirrel on the bird feeder. For enjoyment purposes, the sound producing device and the light-emitting device may be actuated by a remote control circuit.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a squirrel teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like which is actuated when a squirrel or large bird is on the bird feeder.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a squirrel teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like which is remotely controlled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a squirrel teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like which may mildly shock a squirrel on the bird feeder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a squirrel teasing hanger assembly for a bird feeder or the like which emits sounds when the weight of a squirrel or bird on the bird feeder actuates the same.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.